Conversations of Two Geniuses
by DayDreamer1236
Summary: The two most smartest people in Japan deside to "get together" and have some simple chats. Well okay not so simple since one is a insomnac with a sweet tooth and the other is a god-obsessed goody twoshoes. How do you think that'll turn out? Maybe Oneshot.


DayDream: Heya people! Idk if you'll like it, it's just a oneshot my friend made with another friend of heres (they were RPing on line and I got the idea to put it on here ^^) My friend that was Rping does have a fanfic account but she didn't feel like going through it and editing it and revising it and all the other crap you have to do to make a good story. Well hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

(sadly)

* * *

L walked around the new college campus. He looked at the people that stood around.

_These people probably just get by. Now where is Ratio?_ He looked around, scanning the crowd. His back hunched over. People gave him weird stares, muttering about him. His bare feet on the cold concrete.

Light glanced around caughtiously as he stepped out of the cafeteria. Misa had been stalking him for the last couple of days, so he tried his best to avoid her. _She's going to die after L is done with._ He decided, walking away with his hands in his pockets. _She's way to annoying for her own good._

L looked around. He spotted Ratio. He gingerly walked over to Ratio.

"Hey. You are Ratio. Remember me. We both scored the highest on the national test." He said, dully. Looking at Ratio. Studying him. _There is about a 5% chance that he is Kira._

"Hmm?" Light pausing, examining the strange person before him. "Yes, I remember you." He would have to be an idiot not to remember a weirdo like him. "What is it?"

L tilted his head a little. "I was just wanting to find you. Everyone else here wouldn't probably be to handle an intelligent conversation with me." He looked down a little. Then looked back up.

"What classes are you in?"

Light took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here's my class list. I'm training so I can be in he Japanese Police." he said, beginning to walk.

L looked at the list. "Wow. We are in all the same classes Ratio. " His head tilted and looking at Ratio. "Want to get some lunch?" He said smiling. His stomach rumbled a little.

_I wonder what type of sweets they have here._

Light glanced at L again. He had a weird feeling about this guy... But then again, he had to keep his 'nice guy' cover. "Sure." he agreed, following him.

L smiled. "Okay."

He turned to where the cafeteria was. Thinking about the sweets they might nave and how he could talk to Ratio. He couldn't give away that he was L to him. Not yet. Then he came up with something. He walked to the doors. They opened with ease. The cafeteria was full of many students. Talking amoung themselves. L looked around, for the sweets. He saw the small table full of sweets. He walked there, grabbing a plate, and all the sweets that he wanted. A fork was grabbed where the silverware was and he sat down. He sat in the chair on his feet. He sat there waiting for Ratio to grab his food and join him before he start anything.

Light simply grabbed a soda, sitting down at the table with L.

"That is a lot of sweets. Too many of those aren't good for you, you know." Light said, taking a sip of his coke. The guy was also sitting funny... How weird.

L sat Ratio sit down. He took a bite of a sweet looking cake. He smiled a little.

"No. I just burn it off using my brain. I eat nothing but sweets. But thank you for your concern." He took another bite. "Though I must say that the teachers here are a joke." He said, looking at his plate then Ratio. His head tilted a little.

Light nodded at that.

"True, I find the lessons quite elementry." he agreed, smiling a bit. It was a little nice to talk to someone his IQ. After all, Misa wasn't the best for an intellegent conversation.

L looked at Ratio. Reading his facial expressions. Trying to find something that suggested more but he couldn't find any. _Really good at hiding yourself...for now._ He took a bite of a shortcake. "The Bio teacher is quite boring and I always get yelled at how I sit." He looked around the cafeteria. Many of the people ignoring them. To busy with eating or gossiping about people. A cell phone went off nearby. "I hate cell phones, they are so annoying."

L glared over at the person who had taken out the phone and began to talk obnoxiously to the person on the other line.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you sit like that? It seems a little strange to me." Light asked, an eyebrow raised. This man confused him... He didn't seem to have much of a purpose, but he had to be brilliant to score the same grade as him on the entrance exam... So what did he want?

"I think cell phones are useful." Light stated. "What if you're in trouble and no one else is nearby?"

L looked at Ratio. "I sit like simply for the fact that it helps me think. I can engage my brain a lot more like this then sitting normally." He tilted his head a little. "That is true, but you have to think that if you are in trouble, that would probably be taken away from you before you could call anyone to help you. Plus they are over used by people." He said in a dull voice. "Like to show that you are wrong. If I were to mug you, the first thing I would do is making you immobile and then take away your cell phone. Do what I want and leave with in and maybe dumping it somewhere else. But I would be smart enough to not have let evidence of me by wearing gloves when I took it."

He smiled a little.

Light raised an eyebrow.

"True, but if I was strong enough to fight back, then surely someone would notice and then call the police on their cell phone." he argued. "If you mug someone, you have no idea how high their skills are if they look useless. A four year old could be a black belt in karate."

L smiled a little. "That may be true as well. But you don't know how strong I am. I could be a black belt as well. Or know some martial arts."

He finished off the cake. He was slightly enjoying this conversation. Better then with the task force.

Light nodded slightly. "Yes, that's a possibility."

He answered. He studied L for a moment. He was smart... A little too smart? Or maybe just a thoughtful student.

L bit his right thumb lightly.

"So in reality, the mugging will depend on who is stronger. But you can see my point." L looked at the other student. "How many do you think you would act calmly if they were to get attacked right now?"

Light shrugged. "It depends. I'm fairly calm in most situations but what do you think?"

L looked at Light.

"I bet you could. But what do you think the students here would act if they were in such a situation right now?" He looked at some of the students that appeared to be engrossed in their conversation to care about anything else.

"I doubt they would perform well. A select few may be able to keep calm, but many would probably fail." Light said. He hated this collage. Soon he would be god, then nothing, nor anybody, would stand in his way.

L nodded his head.

"Yes you are right." He thought for a moment. "Though one thing that makes me interested may be your view on Kira. I can't decide if he is good or not."

He said that looking at Ratio, waiting for a reaction.

Light stiffened slightly.

_Hmmm... This could get dangerous..._ he thought.

"I think Kira should get the death penalty." he said firmly, staring defiantly at L. "He has no right to take a human life, criminal or not."

L nodded his head. "That is an expected answer. Many others would say the same thing but deep down they think Kira is good and doing a good thing. Would you tell me the same thing if we were alone Ratio."

_He could be lying saying that Kira is bad to not draw attention to him._

Light pretended to look surprised, then nodded quickly. "Of course! Kira is awful." he responded vigorously.

_Damn, he's on to me! I don't like this..._

L tilted his head.

"Sure. People may lie with words, but they can't lie to themselves." L got up from the chair. He began to walk away. "Well see you in class then."

His back still hunched over as he walked away, leaving Ratio at the table.

Light frowned, unsure of whether to follow him or not. Maybe... With a sigh he stood up and ran after him. He had to check if he was a threat or not...

"Wait, can we... Talk a bit more?" he asked a little awkwardly.

L looked at Ratio.

"Sure. I have nothing else better to do." He said, tilting his head. "What do you want to talk about?"

Light thought for a moment. "I just need some intelligent conversation. It's nice to finally talk to someone on my level, you know?"

L smiled a little.

"Yea. That is hard to find around here." He looked at Ratio. "What do you want to talk about? I can discuss about anything."

"What field do you want to be in when you graduate?" Light asked to start the conversation. Having a nice conversation is so refreshing to him.

L thought for a moment. "I want to go into investigation field. Dealing with cases and solving them, I like to solve puzzles that are laid in front of me." He said, looking up. "What about you?"

Light was a little surprised at that. "I do too." he responded, nodding. _Weird... We seem to have a lot in common..._

L shrugged his shoulders.

"My father and grandfather were both in that field and they would tell me of things they were doing in their job. It got me interested. So I decided to be like them." L said smoothly. A small lie that sounded so true.

Light nodded. _Interesting…_ "My father is a police chief. We both figure that I should put my intelligence to a good use."

L smiled.

"It seems like both our fathers had the same idea." He had already known that Ratio's father was police chief of the Japan force. "Yes, but unfortunately he was killed in the field."

Light frowned.

"Oh... I'm sorry." he said truthfully. Weird... He actually felt bad...

L shrugged his shoulders. "It is okay. I knew that he was dying for the right thing. So I honor his death." L made himself look a little sad. Mimicking sad faces.

Light nodded sympathetically. "That's too bad." he said softly. _Only criminals and those who oppose me deserve to die._

L looked at Ratio. "Like I said, it is okay. That happened a long time ago. But the person who did it was caught eventually so it worked out in the end." _I still want to say that he is still Kira._

"That's good." Light said. "That's one of the reasons why I want to go into the investigation field, so I can catch criminals like that."

L smiled a little. "I am pretty sure that you will be able to get in. You have the intelligence to do it." He said, a cell phone began to ring. "Now what." L grabbed the phone from his back pocket. "I need to get this."

Light raised an eyebrow as L answered his cell phone. _Wasn't he just saying how much he hated cell phones?_ He thought, confused.

L walked a little away from Ratio.

"Yes, please tell me." He stood there listening. He hung up the phone. "These are truly annoying. What a pointless call." He said. Though that was far from the truth.

Light nodded. "Advertisement?" he inquired. "My cell phone's filled with them."

L nodded his head. "Yes. Trying to sell something I didn't want. That is why cell phones are annoying." He put his back. "Well I am going to go to my dorm room. We could continue our conversation there."

Light nodded. "Sure, I'll come." he agreed, following him. _Hmm… He's getting more suspicious by he minute._

L walked towards the freshman dorms. Passing crowds of people, walking around and talking to other students. He dismissed them, not really caring. They were probably talking about classes and Kira.

"We are almost there." He said, walking to a building.

"Okay." Light said with a fake smile, nodding slightly. "So you live on campus? I live at my parent's place, not too far from here."

L nodded his head.

"Yea I do. It was either here or back at a foster home. Those are not pleasant though. Can't really trust the people that do them." He said. He walked to the building, swiping the door with his student card. He motioned Ratio to follow him.

Light followed him pretending to be sad about the foster home thing.

"Nice place." he commented.

L chuckled. "We are not even at my room yet." The person at the desk asked for cards. "I have to check you in as a guest. Can I see you student card?" L asked politely.

"I know, it's just must be nice to have freedom." Light said truthfully. "Yeah, it's right here."

Light handed L his card.

L grabbed the student card from Ratio then handing it to the person. They ran it through the system and handed L the card and a little piece of paper to him. L walked back to Ratio.

"Here you go. And yes to what you said earlier." He smiled. "My room is on the sixth floor. We can either walk up the stairs or take the elevator."

"Stairs." Light answered. "I want to stay in shape." he chuckled; still smiling at L. _You're hiding something. And I'll be damned if I don't figure out what it is._ Light thought.

L nodded his head.

"Good choice." He walked to the stairs, swiping the door open. He began to walk up the stairs. "I am by myself so I have the room to myself. Which is kind of nice. I don't have to worry about a stumbling idiot coming in really late drunk."

Light chuckled. "Yeah, you could look at it that way." he mused. "That is one of the bad things about living in these dorms."

L chuckled, of course that was another lie. He paid out the college to have the rook for himself. He paid twice what he should of but they didn't complain at all. He kept walking. "By careful of the cords in there."

Light nodded. "Okay. Thanks for letting me tag along." he said, smiling another fake smile.

L smiled at Ratio. "No problem." He picked up the pace, as they neared the sixth floor. Taking bigger steps.

Light easily kept up with L's pace, taking two steps at a time. "It must be nice not having to walk far to the collage," he said.

L nodded his head.

"Yea. That is why I decided to stay here. Walking everywhere here will give me plenty of exercise." He chuckled a little when they got to the door that led to the sixth floor. He opened it. "Here you go Ratio"

Light nodded in agreement, stepping into L's room.

"Thanks." Light looked around, studying the room. It was a simple design, only with a few necessities. "It's nice."

L chuckled. "Thanks." He walked to the refrigerator. Opening it up and taking out a very sugary fruity drink. He took a sip. "It is small but it does the trick. This not too much bigger then what I lived in."

Light nodded.

_This guy still doesn't seem like much of a threat. But I'm still getting weird vibes from him._

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" Light questioned curiously.

L looked at Ratio. Eat something that is sugary or find a puzzle to solve." He said, sitting on a very small couch in the corner. _I still think he is Kira, no matter how innocent he acts._

Light raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you do love sweets, don't you?" he said, half to himself. He sat on the arm of the couch. "I usually hang out with my little sister or help my dad with his cases." _And feed a shinigami apples. Actually now that it I think of it, where is he?_ He wondered. _I haven't seen Ryuk all day._

L nodded his head. "Yes I do. I always have." He smiled at Ratio. "Well that is good Ratio. Getting some experience already. Getting ahead of the game." He said, taking another sip.

"I guess you could say that." he said with a shrug. "I just really like solving cases."

L nodded his head. " I see. Do you do this often? I mean, helping your father with cases." He asked. _This is curious. He has helped his father in past cases. Maybe he knows a way into their system..._

Light nodded. "Yeah, I do it whenever my dad needs help. He doesn't mind, and I think it works to catch criminals."

Light nodded. "Yeah, I do it whenever my dad needs help. He doesn't mind, and I think it works to catch criminals."

Light started getting on guard. _He knows... He suspects me! Who ever he is, he suspects me!_ He thought, tensing up. "No, I'm not allowed to look at the databases." he said, smiling a little.

L nodded his head. "I see. I was just wondering. I can't have you getting to ahead of me." He said chuckling. _That had to be a lie. I bet he has seen them._

Light grinned a little. "Hey, maybe we'll be partners one day." he chuckled, trying to change the subject.

L chuckled a little. "Yes maybe one day we will be partners. We would be unstoppable." He said with a smile.

Light smiled. "And we could take down five Kiras before breakfast!" he joked. _There's something about him... I will find out what it is._

L chuckled. "Yea. Maybe six before breakfast if we wanted to." He said with a big smile.

"Then eight before lunch, twelve before dinner, and twenty before we go to bed!" h exclaimed, pretending to be entertained the idea.

L chuckled. "Yes. No one would be able to stand against us. We will be able to solve any case that is thrown at us. I do hope that would come where we do work together. Ratio." He said with a fake smile.

Light smiled warmly at him. "I'd love to do that one day, I really would." he said admiringly. _I don't like this..._

L smiled. "Would you want anything to drink? I have a lot of sugary drinks that you could choose from. Or you can have some water." He said looking at Ratio. _I will prove that you are Kira. It rose by 2%._

Light shrugged. "I'll have some water please," he said politely. _What am I doing?! I need to get out of here..._

L nodded his head. He got up and grabbed a glass. Filling it up with water. He walked back to Ratio. "Here you go."

Light gave a slight nod. "Thank you." He took a sip, sighing a little.

L looked at Ratio. Hearing his sigh. "What is wrong Ratio?" He sat next to him, in his normal position.

Light looked up, putting on his usual fake smile. "Nothing, I'm okay." he lied. Truthfully, he was worried. This guy was on to him... Light did not like being under suspicion. L nodded his head. "Okay. If you say so." He took a big sip of his drink. _Well seeing how he answered some of my questions, he is hiding stuff to himself. I have to try and pry them out of him._ He smiled lightly at Ratio suspicion.

Light smiled back, all the while seething. _Crap.. I hate this!! He knows... He knows something..._

L sat there happy. Looking like he didn't know anything. His face holding a nice smile on his face, Almost child like. _The game of cat and mouse has begun. Who will be the cat and who will be the mouse. I wonder?_

Light merely smiled at Light, pretending to be happy. _Ah, is that how you want to play it Ryuzaki, acting all innocent? I'll get you eventually._

L looked at Raito. "Well I should be getting to homework and studying. It was nice chatting with you Ratio."

"Nice talking to you too." Light said, walking to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." _Finally..._

L smiled. "Sure thing." He waited for Ratio to leave completely.

Light's smile instantly fell as soon as he walked out the door, an angry expression now on his face. "Damn." he muttered, sprinting down the stairs.

L turned to the computer, turning it on. The screen popped up. He clicked on a folder. It opened up about the kira case. He began to type out what he observed about Ratio. Adding it to other things.

_^Time Skip to the next day^_

Light angrily stomped down the stairs, hating everything. "That Ryuzaki.. He knows..." he muttered underneath his breath.

L looked around the room. Thinking to himself about the case and Ratio as Kira.

^Time skip *sigh*^

L looked at Ratio. "Hello Ratio." He said with a smile. He looked at his own things. Grabbing his pencils and looking at it intently.

Good morning Ryuzaki." Light greeted. "How are you?" he asked, pretending to care.

L smiled at Ratio. "I am good. I got a lot of studying done last night." He said. Of course that studying was talking to Watari about Ratio and entering data.

Light nodded. "Me too." he replied. Studying was actually killing off criminals and talking to Ryuk, who wasn't here because he though school was boring.

L smiled at Ratio. "That is good." He looked down at his things again. A little bored right now. He began to stack things nicely. Making things balance.

Light watched with interest as L began to stack things. It was kind of funny, really.

L finished stacking everything. It was in the shape of a small building. He looked at with a smile. Then he looked at Ratio. "Though stacking sugar is a lot more fun since they are all the same size." He bit his thumb, the professor walking in.

Light nodded slightly impressed. "That's cool," he said, smiling. He was happy when the professor walked in, at least there was going to be a break in the battle with Ryuzaki.

L looked at the professor, not really impressed at all. He yawned a little. His eyes lazily opened. "A dull day with a teacher that teaches something that idiots should know by common sense." He sat in his normal position, waiting for the dumb professor to speak.

Light nodded at that.

"Amen." he muttered.

"So everyone, the exam is today." the professor began.

He then began to pass the test back, it was already something that Light and L had went back, it didn't take that long to complete.

L got up when the test was over the look of boredom on his face. "That was a pointless exam. I could have slept through half of it and still finished it in time." He said to Ratio. _He place I went to was more cut throat then this._

Light nodded in agreement. "I feel the same." he yawned. "So, Ryuzaki, you hungry? I know a great cafe nearby." _I can study him more now, to find his real motives._

L looked at Ratio. "Yea, after a test like that. It could be good to eat to forget about that ever being called an exam." He smiled at Ratio. "Lead the way." _Now I can have a better chance to get harder evidence to prove that he is Kira._

Light smiled, leading him to his favorite cafe. "Nice place, don't you think?" he inquired, sitting at one of the secluded tables. "They have amazing cake."

L's face lit up a little. "Really? I am surprised that I didn't hear of this place." He sat across Ratio. "Well I hope that you are right about their cake."

Light nodded, smiling wider. "Yeah, I even like their cake and I'm not even fond of sweets." he chuckled. He ordered two strawberry cakes for them when the waitress came by. "Believe me, it's great."

L looked at the cake. He picked up the fork and took a piece of the cake. He took a bite. His eyes lit up a little. "This is good."

Light nodded, taking a strawberry and licking the cream off of it before eating it. "Told you." he said with a smile.

L took another bite, he bit back a moan and closed his eyes, enjoying the cake. "Thanks for showing me this place." He smiled at Ratio.

Light smiled back, taking another bite. "Anytime." he chuckled.

L smiled. "You are my first friend Ratio. I have never had a friend before." He said looking at Ratio.

Light stared at him a moment, surprised. "Thanks." he said, smiling again. This was actually kind of nice. Light could almost forget that Ryuzaki was his enemy.

L smiled. "I never had friends. With my intelligence, it usually pushed away many people from me. So it is nice that I met you." He said, finishing his cake the smile on his face guanine.

Light smiled, a real smile this time. "Thanks Ryuzaki, I often feel the same." he said truthfully.

L chuckled. "A curse that many intelligent people must go through." He smiled at Ratio. Forgetting about the Kira case for a few moments.

Light grinned. "Amen, I'd toast to that!" he laughed, lifting up his glass.

L chuckled. Raising his glass cup as well. "Yes." Their glasses clinking together.

"To intellegent people." Light joked, sipping his water. "May we live long."

L smiled. "Yes" He took a sip of his water. He didn't show it. _But that may not be the case if you are Kira. One of us will die._ He smiled at Ratio.

Light was happy on the outside, but on the inside he was scowling. _I'll get you Ryuzaki... And L too._ He thought. _But for now I'll play your little game._

L smiled at Ratio. He was a little sad that it had to be like this. Two people that were getting along were probably enemies. "I still can't believe how many girls are still trying to get my number. I don't really think I am that attractive to the opposite sex."

Light choked a little on his water, staring at Ryuzaki eyes wide with shock. "R-r-really? Well… I feel the same sometimes..." he admitted. _Okay, this is weird..._

L chuckled a little. "Truly I am afraid of girls. They are way too much to handle. Always wanting things and such." He said tilting his head.

Light nodded slightly in agreement. "I understand. I know some that are truly annoying." He gritted his teeth a little at that. _Especially Misa._

L looked around. "That is why I don't need such attachments. They just bring you down and it is wasted time." He sighed a little. "Well I think we can leave now. I really want to check out that library they made a big deal of. Saying that is was huge and had everything you needed." He said, smiling and getting up.

Light smiled also, leaving a few bills on the table to pay for the sweets. "Ryuzaki, do you mind if I come with you? I wanted to see this new library too." he lied.

**Hyuk hyuk, hey Light, who's this creep?** Chuckled a deep voice behind him.

_There he is! Took him long enough.._ Light thought, mentally scowling while still smiling politely.

Just then a large, brute of a man walked in front of them, looking leeringly at Light, "Why Heellllooooo beautiful," he slurred.

Light grimaced. _Ugh, that's sick._

L looked at the person that had walked up behind Ratio. "I take it that is not a friend." He said sizing up the many. _Judging from his statue, he relies on his brute strength and not his brains. So if he were to attack, just wait for him to create an opening and strike back in one blow._ L looked at the guy. "May we help you?"

** Jeez Light, are you a creep magnet now? Hyuk hyuk...** Ryuk jeered, eyeing the man behind him. Light turned, studying the newcomer. _Hmph, he looks like your average mugger, nothing too bad._ Light observed. _I wish I had the Death Note now that would make things so much easier._ He tensed, preparing for a fight.

L walked to the man. "You should know that if you try anything, that you won't win."

The man looked at L. "You cocky son of a bitch. I am going to pound you to the ground."

L laughed a little. "You can try but you will fail." The man got angrier then he already was in his drunken state. His hands becoming fists, they were raised. He took a swing at L, L dodged it easily. Then L kicked the man in the face as he tried to get his upper body up.

Light stared for a moment, surprised, as things suddenly got violent.

**Wow, hyuk hyuk, this guy is tougher than he looks.** Ryuk said, amused. Light immediately rushed forward, punching the man in the gut while L aimed for the face.

L kicked the man on the face again. The kick hit the man with precise aim and pressure. There was a sickening crack as his foot hit the jaw. Blood was on L's foot. "Told you."

Light stared, surprised, as the man scurried away, holding his broken jaw in place. "Wow Ryuzaki, that was... Impressive." he said truthfully, eyeing the blood on L's foot. "I hadn't expected that from you."

L looked at Ratio. "That is alright. You could be surprised what I can do. It is good to know defense when someone is attacking you and being smart about using their own moves and weight against him. I did warn him." He looked at his foot. "Well I should go and clean this up." He said walking away. He limped a little from the impact with the jaw. _I did a little damage to myself as well._

Light frowned as he noticed the limp, running forward to see what was up. "Need some help?" he asked, putting L's arm around his shoulder and helping him walk. "What type of martial arts was that? I've never seen that style before." Truthfully, it was pretty interesting. Ryuzaki was much stronger than he looked...

L looked at Ratio. His grip helped the pain in the foot. "Hmmmmm, I think it is called Aikido. Emphasis is upon joining with the rhythm and intent of the opponent in order to find the optimal position and timing with which to apply force. Quite useful sometimes." He said. _That I learned at the Wammy House. Never thought that I would actually use it in public._ He smiled at Ratio. "That will make people think twice about attacking me."

Light chuckled at that, smiling at L. "I'd think so Ryuzaki, you might even get some street credit out of this." he said, amused. Actually, it was really funny. Someone as 'weird' as L taking down a big guy like that. "Maybe we should sit down for a bit, just to rest your foot." Light suggested, stopping by a bench.

L nodded his head. Taking a seat next to Ratio. "Well I did warn him. But I could tell that he was more about strength then smarts. So it was easy to take him down." He looked at his foot, which throbbed a little with pain. "But I wasn't expecting his jaw to be harder to break. My miscalculation on my part." He looked at Ratio. "I figured that he would do a move similar to what he did."

Light nodded, smiling slightly. "I didn't know you were trying to break his jaw, just trying to scare him away." he said. "So, I guess the library is out of the question now?"

**This guy's weird Light... You owe me apples for sticking around.** Ryuk complained, standing behind them.

L looked at him. "Of course. A broken jaw would stop the fight before it got any worse to involve other people. Broken jaws hurt badly." He said. "Yea the library is out of question. I guess I should see the health clinic here and have them look at my foot." _Though they probably won't do much._ He looked at some people passing by. Of course Misa choose that moment to appear and ran up to them.

"There you re Light-kun! I have been looking for you." L tilted his head a little, looking at Misa then Ratio.

Light scowled, not meeting Misa's eyes for a moment. _Crap, she found me.._ he cursed, angry. But he looked up at her and smiled, pretending to look at her warmly. "Hello Misa, I thought you were working on your movie tonight, why did you leave?" he questioned.

Misa smiled." Because i missed you Light-kun." She wrapped her arms around him.

L looked at both of them. Something panged in him when he saw Ratio like that with Misa. What was this feeling that he was feeling right now. _I can't be jealous?_ Misa kissed his cheek gently. L swallowed hard, and looked away. Feeling the jealously getting worse, watching them. _I shouldn't be jealous. Ratio is the suspect and besides, he is a guy._

Light sighed, hugging her in return. "I missed you too Misa..." he murmured, all the while frowning. _Why now?! Of all times, why did Misa have to turn up now?!_ Light questioned, smiling fakely.

"So, Light, are we going out to dinner?" Misa asked, snuggling beside him.

"I suppose so Misa." he said, feeling sad. He stood up, frowning at L. "Goodbye Ryuzaki. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." he murmured, walking away with Misa.

L nodded his head. Watching Misa and Rato leave. He sighed a little. Getting up he began to limp his way towards the health clinic. He felt a little down right now. He opened ten door to the health clinic, signed in, and took a seat in the waiting room. Another sigh exscaped as he sat there. _I know that Ratio is a suspect and Misa as well. But I felt so unnerved watching Misa hug him. It really began to make my blood boil._ "Ryuzaki, the Nurse will see you now." The lady behind the desk announced. L got up and walked to the room and saw the nurse. She examined his foot...

Light pretended to smile at Misa throughout the night, laughing, kissing, putting his arm around her, but the whole time all he thought about was L. There was something about him, something he couldn't quite put his finger on...

OnceL had finished with the nurse and walked back to his room. Lying down on his bed, not wanting to work on the case tonight. He couldn't get Ratio out of his head. Closing his eyes, thinking of ratio. His alarm went off early in the morning. L groaned as he turned it off. He rolled out of bed, walking out of the room. He hardly slept well. The black bags under his eyes darker as he walked to cafe to get some breakfast or sweets.

Light sighed as he glumly walked to the cafe, mind stuck on L. He couldn't help it; it was just the look on his face when he walked away with Misa... He shook his head. It was just awful. He galnced up, smiling as he noticed L. "Hello Ryuzaki, is your foot better?"

L turned and faced Ratio. A pang of jealously ran through his body when he thought about Ratio and Misa. He smiled at him. "Yes. I did some brusing and hit the bone hard. So i have to wear this brace." He said, pointing at the blue that that mow covered that foot as well. "It feels so uncomfortable." A yawn escaped his lips.

Light frowned, worry showing clear on his face. "I'm sorry Ryuzaki, that's awful," he said, nodding slightly. He wished he could just rewind time so L never says him and Misa together...

L grabbed a small plate. Some what avoiding Ratio eyes. Every time he looked at Ratio, he would get jealous. He could see the worry on Ratio's face when he glanced a little at him. "It is okay. I should be fine in a few days." He said with a low voice. Walking to where sweets would be. Grabbing some things. He yawned again. Feeling tired. He rubbed his eyes a little. _Hardly slept and I can feel it know. This is going to be a long day._

Light followed L, only grabbing a coffee for himself.

"Are you okay? Maybe we should just skip class today and relax." he suggested, frowning. Tired and with a sprained foot? That was not a good combination, especially for a collage student...

L shrugged his shoulders. "Just couldn't sleep well last night." He said yawning again.

He walked to a table and sat down. Poking the sweets with a fork. His eyes were hanging low. He could almost pass out right then and there. The whole night he thought about Ratio. Wanting to be the person that held him with his arms. _How long have I felt this way for him? Was it always there and now I just realize it?_ He took a bite of a short cake.

Light sat opposite of L, continuing to worry. He didn't want L to feel like that...Wait.... Why did he care about him that much?! Light shook his head, feeling confused. It was weird... He hadn't meant to feel like that, it just happened.

"Ryuzaki... I'm sorry," he murmured, staring down at the table.

L looked at Ratio. "It is not your fault." He said. He didn't want Ratio to know of what his heart was feeling for him. Something that was harmful despite Ratio being Kira. He now was wishing that was false. He looked at his cake again. _Now I hope that I am wrong for once._ He took another bite of the cake, deep in thought about the kira case and Ratio. His heart fluttered a little.

Light continued to frown, looking up at L. "But you still look sad." he muttered, gripping his coffee. He hated feeling this way. He had to be sharp, be concentrated to fight against L. He couldn't be thinking about Ryuzaki all the time... But he couldn't help it.

"I am just a little down. Nothing to worry about Ratio." He said. He smiled a little, not liking to see Ratio worried about him. He scratched the back of his neck. Someone walked by and gasped when they looked at L. A girl came up to him. "You were brave to stand up to Dave yesterday. Here is my number if you ever want to go out for dinner or something fun." The girl winked at him and walked away. L looked at the number curiously.

Light smiled back at L for a moment, and then stared at him, surprised, as a girl walked up, gave L her number, and walked away. He felt a sudden wave of anger, jealousy, and hatred... Suddenly, he wished he had sprung for the Shingami eyes so he could kill her right there and then. Light shook his head. What was he thinking?!

L looked at the number hard. _This is my first time to get something like this. But I could really care less._ He took the note and shoved it the back pocket of his pants. "That won't be happening. I think she just wants to get popular fast." He chuckled a little. Finishing off the short cake. Some more girls came up to him and gave him their numbers. L looked bewildered as he looked at the small pile of numbers.

Light glared at the small pile of phone numbers, wishing he could just throw them away. But on the outside he laughed, smiling happily at L.

"Wow Ryuzaki, you're really getting popular." he chuckled. So, which one will you go out with?" _So I know which one to kill,_ he mentally added.

L looked at Ratio. "None, they don't interest me at all, so it would be pointless a waste of time." He grabbed all the numbers and placed them neatly in his pockets. _Plus I have no skills around girls. So I don't want to try with them._

Light frowned, while on the inside he smiled in releif. "Oh, are you sure?" he questioned innocently. "Those girls were quite pretty." _I hope you through those out.... Wait, why do I care?!?_ He thought. Why **did** he care? He didn't quite know...

L nodded his head. "Yes I am sure. They are simply looking for a good time and I don't feel that it would be satisfactory for me to." He smiled at Ratio. This was part of the truth. He hoped that Ratio didn't question him any more.

"Oh." Light studied him for a moment, his expression falling. "Ryuzaki, be honest with me, why aren't you going to all any of those girls? Don't say it's because you think it's pointless, I know you're smart enough to figure it out and give it a chance without it being that way." Truthfully, he really did want to know.

L looked at Ratio. "I-I am not good with girls. You could say I don't have the skills to talk to girls at all, I'm not a very social person." He said looking away. He didn't want to say that he was taking a liking to Ratio.

Light stared at him for a few moments, frowning. "Is that the complete truth Ryuzaki?" he asked. He could sense it; Ryuzaki was lying to him. He just wanted to know the truth.

L looked at Ratio. "I don't think you would like it if I told you." He got up. Not wanting to tell Ratio about his feelings. "I am going to go to my room. Talk to you later." He said, starting to limp away.

Light's frown deepened, and he quickly caught up to L, walking beside him. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "Can you just tell me? It shouldn't be that hard."

L looked at Ratio. "It is nothing. I don't want to talk about it." He said looking away. He didn't want to tell Ratio. _Please I don't want to tell. You would think it is gross._

Light finally gave in to his instincts, grabbing L by his shoulders and facing him directly. "Ryuzaki, this is killing me! Would you please tell me? Please?" he insisted, staring deeply into L's eyes.

L looked at Ratio surprised. He looked away. "I have feelings for Ratio. There I said it." He said. He gritted his teeth, figuring that Ratio would be disgusted with him.

Light stared at L, surprised. "Uhh..." he said, eyes wide. _Whhaaattt?!?_ If he was expecting something, that wasn't it... But… Did he have feelings for Ryuzaki? He could swear he did, something.

L looked back at Ratio. "I understand if you have nothing to say. So I am going to go back to my room." He said breaking Ratio's grip on him. He began to walk away, feeling down.

Light stood there for a moment, but he followed Ryuzaki, grabbing his arm. "Ryuzaki... I'm sorry, this is just so crazy but… I think I have feelings for you too." he admitted, staring into his coal black eyes.

L looked at Ratio surprised. "Really?" He asked with a small voice. Praying that this was not a lie. Some hope in his eyes. He couldn't talk to girls but guys he could. He never showed interest like that in guys before. But Ratio was different. Oh, he was so very different.

Light nodded. "Yes Ryuzaki, I really do." he said, taking L's hands. "I have never felt like this before..."

L nodded his head. "Neither have I. I thought that I would go on alone." He interlaced his fingers with Ratio's. Some people looked at them, passing by.

Light smiled a little. "Come on, people are staring." he murmured, walking away hand-in-hand with L. He was glad. Arguably the happiest he had ever been in his entire life.

L chuckled. "Let's go to my room. It will be more private." He said, leading them to the building once more, a huge smile on his face, a genuine one.

Light smiled at the suggestion, swinging their held hands. "Ryuzaki, I'd love to." he chuckled, happily smiling at L.

L smiled. But his heart sank a little. _I hope that Ratio isn't Kira. I don't know what I would do if he is._ He bit his lower lip a little. The building got close to them. He checked Ratio in.

Light wasn't even thinking of his Kira responsibilities, he was much too happy thinking of Ryuzaki. "Thank you for letting me come to your place Ryuzaki, I appreciate it." he thanked as they checked in.

L smiled. "No problem." He said, heading to the stairs. But this time he wanted to walk. He didn't see a point to running up to the room. They would get there soon enough. He slowly walked up the stairs.

Light sighed as they began to walk up the stairs, feeling somewhat... hopeful. He had a relationship with Ryuzaki, Misa was nowhere to be found, and sooner and later he'd be god. His life could not get any better.

L looked at Ratio. _Even if he is Kira, I have to think of justice. No one is above it. No one._ He swallowed a little, afraid of his own words. They haunted him. It could be asking to kill Ratio. _I am not sure if I could do it._ Taking careful steps.

Light looked over to Ryuzaki, noticing something was up. "You okay?" he asked curiously, staring at him. _I hope he's okay..._ he thought with dismay. _I don't want Ryuzaki to feel bad..._

L looked at him. "I am thinking about the Kira case. And I am hoping that you are not Kira." He said looking at him. "And to show that I am hoping. I am agent L." He said with a mournful voice. _I will probably die soon now if he is Kira._

Light stared at him a moment, eyes wide. _No... No, he must be lying, right?!_ But it made sense! He was probably the smartest person at the university, other then himself that is, but... L being Ryuzaki? It nearly broke Light's heart.

"Oh, so you're the guy who made that T.V. broadcast trying to catch Kira! Wow, that's amazing!" he said, smiling.

L looked at Ratio. "Yes. I am the greatest and I want to solve this case. Even if it means losing my own life to solve this case." He said with a mournful look and voice.

Light frowned, nodding slightly. "Best of luck.. L." he said, trying out the name. This was terrible... How was this going to work? L had obviously dedicated his life to catch Kira, ad he had promised to kill L, so where did that leave them?

L walked in silence. _I am afraid that now this will go down hill._ He sighed again, a hint of sadness on his face. "Thanks. I am thinking that I won't live much longer though."

Light smiled at him encouragingly, grasping his hand firmly. "I'll help you if you want L. We can catch Kira together." He suggested as they reached L's room. _Now I can keep an eye on him... And spend time with him,_ he thought.

L nodded his head. "That would be wonderful." He didn't completely believe Ratio. He could show him some things but not everything, no not everything. Not until all suspicion was completely gone and Kira was caught. "Okay. I can show you right now then."

Light smiled. "Thank you for trusting me L. I promise I won't let you down," he promised.

L nodded his head. They had reached the 6th floor. He opened the door and walked to his room. Opening the door. He walked in and began to drag out a lot of computers. Turning them on.

Light sat on L's bed, watching as he began to turn on the computers. So it was true... Ryuzaki really was L. His spirits fell.

L watch the screens turn on. Many files on the desktop appeared. This was on all the computers.

"Okay, where do you want to begin?" He asked.

"At the beginning. I want to see it all." he said. "I just want to help you."

L nodded his head. He headed to a different computer and opened a file. "Alright well here is the beginning of the case." He said, pointing to the open file. "Then you want to go from right to left with the files."

Light nodded. "Thank you," he said, scrolling across the files. "This is interesting, you have a lot of information."

L nodded his head. "Yea, I take very good notes you could say. Every little detail is taken down. Every little thing could be important." He said sitting next to Ratio. Watching the screens.

Light nodded, scrolling down the screen. He really was impressed. L had really excelled at identifying all is victims, even those who were actually prone to heart attacks. He was very smart... "Amazing L, I'm actually surprised you haven't caught him yet." he said, leaning back and glancing over at L.

L looked at Ratio. "Kira is slippery and I need to gather hard evidence to convict him. That is proving to be hard." He said looking at him. These were not all the files. Watari had those files. And only L could look at those.

Light nodded, taking this entire information in. "I can't wait to start on the case L." he said, eyes intense as he stared into L's dark eyes. "Kira needs to be stopped."

L nodded his head. "Yes, we thinks he is trying to bring justice, but he isn't. No matter what a criminal have done, they are still a living person." He said looking out the window. "And everyone has some evil in their heart. You can't truly change human nature. It can stop being what it really is but once the thing that caused them to change is taken away, they will go back to their old ways."

Light frowned, absorbing every one of L's words. "Maybe." he sighed. Maybe he shouldn't be doing this... It would be blessing to once again be a normal collage student, a normal teenager... He shook his head. _No I've come to far to be backing out now._

L looked at ratio. "That is how I see it. We are evil and good, that is just how I think." He walked to his bed, laying down on it. He stared at Ratio, a small smile on his face. Though in the back of his head, there was sadness.

Light smiled sadly at L, walking over and sitting next to him on the bed. He sighed slightly, shaking his head a little before staring into L's eyes.

"Don't you wish we were normal, maybe just for a day?" he murmured.

L looked at him. There was a pause. "Yes. There are times when I wished that I wasn't L and that I was just a person. Living an average life." He sighed a little. Looking to Ratio a small smile of his face, one that seemed to always be present whenever Raito was around.

Light smiled back at L, closing his eyes for a moment. He could almost imagine it.... Him and L, together. Not as rivals pretending to be friends, but true friends. He loved the idea. "If only." he murmured, eyes still closed.

L heard Ratio mumble something. He had his head tilt. He craved for something sweet right now. Getting up an walking over to his refrigerator, he grabbed a sweet fruit drink and some sweets. "Would you like anything?" He asked showing what he had.

Light nodded. "Sure." he said, studying L carefully. It would be wonderful if they could be more than friends, but Light knew that was pushing it.

L smiled when ratio said sure. He looked back inside at the cold sweets. He had many to choose from. "Well I have a lot in here. So pick whatever strikes your fancy." He said smiling at him. Feeling the cold air hitting him. He shivered a little since it was warm in the room.

Light walked over, curiously peering into the fridge. He stared for a moment, surprised at the amount of sweets. L could open a candy shop with all that! "Wow L, is all you eat sweets?" he chuckled, reaching in and taking a chocolate cupcake.

L giggled a little in his head. "Yes. It has lots of calories so that I can use my brain to the full extent. Plus I just like the taste of sweet things." He said, putting his thumb up to his lower lip. "I guess you can say it makes my tongue tingle a little. It is an interesting sensation to have really."

Light swallowed slightly, eyes following L's hand as it moved to his lips. "Really?" he said, biting into the cupcake. It was amazing; the thoughts L could put in his head... He shook his head slightly, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. Light licked the icing off the cupcake, avoiding L's gaze.

L looked at Ratio, some sadness in his eyes. He walked to Ratio and got next to him. "Though I must confess that I am afraid deep down about this Kira case. It is frightening what Kira can do. But one must wonder how can a person deal with it. Deep down in their heart they must be afraid as well." He looked away, knowing that this would be hitting deaf ears if he were Kira.

Light frowned, staring at L's sad expression. He was right... He was completely right... Sometimes Light really felt like that, but he couldn't dwell on it. If he could just get L on his side... "L... I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel afraid," he murmured, turning and hugging L slightly.

L looked at Ratio. "I will always as I do this case. Because no matter what I wouldn't be able to see how Kira is right." He sighed a little. "Even if it means losing things and people I love." He looked down, bringing his knees to his chest.

So L wouldn't accept him... He felt a twinge of pain at that, but he tried to ignore it, gazing sadly at L. "I'm sorry." he whispered, apologizing or more things than one. He leaned forward and kissed L on the cheek, hoping that would make him feel better.

L looked at Ratio, a blush on his face. He looked at Ratio. Surprise on his face. He leaned in and returned the kiss. He got up and walked away. "I am going to go get something. Be back real quick." He smiled a little, sadness mixed within the smile.

Light frowned as L walked away, leaning back on the bed. "Um.. Okay." he said, running a hand through his light brown hair. _Did I really just do that?!?!_ He thought in a daze.

L walked down to the mailboxes. Opening it up with his key. He grabbed the mail. Some were magazines and then an important package. He placed it in his pocket. L walked back up to the room, with the mail in hand. "Had to get the mail." He looked at Ratio. "I must say that your lips are soft Ratio."

"Um... Thank you?" Light said, blushing deeply. For a moment there was an awkward silence. "Err... So L, anything interesting?" he asked, attempting to smile slightly.

L smiled at how Ratio was blushing. "Just the usual. Magazines that are for hormonal guys that can't get laid." He said putting them down. He chuckled a little. "Though you must have liked the comment about your lips are making you blush."

Light blushed again at that, chuckling slightly. "Jeez L, you can read me like a book." he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

L nodded his head. "I am good at reading people." He chuckled a little. "Still you are cute when you blush." He said chuckling a little.

That comment only made Light blush deeper, heat rushing to his face. "Thank you, I suppose." he mumbled, smiling a little as he gazed up at L from the bed. With L, he could almost forget he was Kira, almost forget that L was his archenemy. With L, it was like they were actually...

Normal.

* * *

DayDream: Okie dokie that's it!!! I know i love it to.... but hey i didn't technacally write it so all credit goes to Emmy-chan and her friend!!! OKay???? So since i am telling you i didn't really write it (though i didn't edit it and make it more flowing then it was before)!! Well hope you enjoyed, maybe they'll write more and I'll be able to update it but i can't ake any promises.


End file.
